Recently, plastic exterior products with diverse colors have been winning popularity for electronic parts, automobile parts, and the like. In addition, the plastic exterior products are increasingly realizing high quality sense of touch.
The plastic exterior products usually include a plastic resin and a metal particle and thus, realize a resin appearance with a metal-like texture. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-262003 and 2007-137963 disclose the metal-like texture.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-262003 discloses a resin composition a flake-shaped metal particulate, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-137963 discloses a resin composition including a glass fiber and a metal particle.
Accordingly, a conventional article formed by adding a metal particle and the like to a plastic resin may realize only a metal-mixing texture but a metal-like texture and thus, be unable to replace a painted article. There are needs for studies of a metal particle capable of realizing appearance near to that of a painted article while not being painted.